Contemporary dishwashers typically have a recirculation circuit including a sump from which water is collected and pumped to a rotating spray arm for distribution within the wash chamber of the dishwasher. The effectiveness of the liquid sprayed from the rotating spray arm is dependent upon the pressure of the liquid supplied to the spray arm.
In the context of a rotating spray arm, a bearing assembly typically couples the rotating spray arm to a liquid supply conduit from the pump. Often there is a pressure loss at the interface of the supply conduit and the rotating spray arm. This pressure loss reduces the effectiveness of the liquid sprayed from the rotating spray arm.
The pressure loss is typically attributable to a gap between the bearing assembly and the supply conduit through which the liquid can escape. Prior solutions have provided for a seal at the interface between the bearing assembly and the liquid supply conduit to reduce the loss of water through the interface, thereby reducing the pressure loss. However, the seal alone is not a perfect solution for reducing the pressure loss.
Another source of pressure loss is attributable to the bearing assembly providing a larger volume area in which the liquid supplied through the liquid supply conduit can diverge resulting in a pressure drop.